1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to building assemblies and, in particular, to performing multiple functions during building an assembly. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for performing multiple functions using an end effector during an assembly process.
2. Background
Some types of assemblies are currently being built manually. As one example, some currently available spar assemblies for aircraft are built manually by human operators. However, building a spar assembly manually may be more time-consuming than desired. Further, this type of manual assembly process may be more complex than desired. Still further, manually building spar assemblies may not provide the level of quality and consistency desired for spar assemblies.
Consequently, it may be desirable to automate portions of the assembly process using robotic systems. However, using robotic systems in a factory setting may be more difficult than desired. Currently available methods and systems for using robotic systems to perform certain types of assembly operations may not provide the type of mobility and flexibility within the factory that is desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.